Idiosyncrasy
by Totoro504
Summary: Jet's point of view on his wife, Toph Bei Fong. 17 Prompts. JetXToph EXTRA Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't know what came over me to write this. I was just always a fan of crack pairings, and JetXToph has been my favorite crack pairing so far. Except it's RARE to find one. So I thought: Hey, WHY THE FUCK NOT? And this came out, and it has been sitting in my documents for over a month. But all is well because this is just average. Hopefully, someone would enjoy it. I hope some people will enjoy this. Read and review? **

* * *

**1. Trust**

_"He's not lying."_Those were the three words that Toph first said directed at him. She was the first one out of the group to trust him after what he did to the others in the past. It was expected that she would trust him easily after what he's done because she wasn't in the group when it happened. Yet Jet felt his heart beat quicken everytime he takes a look at her—just like how he used to feel when he first met Katara in the forest back then.

**2. Blind**

It didn't take a long time for Jet to realize that Toph Bei Fong was blind until she was up close, pressing a hand right to the solid wall behind him, claiming that he was telling the truth. He wondered how she could walk and act so normally until he realized that she was an earth bender. It clicked in his head that she was using seismic senses. Remembering what his mother had taught him as a child, growing up in an old village from the Earth Nation.

**3. Impressed**

Jet was extremely impressed whenever he saw Toph earth bending. He never expected the twelve-year-old to be so advanced in fighting. He knew that she could earth bend, but he didn't know that she was that great at doing it. Add to that, Toph was intelligent and had the sharpest tongue for her age. Plus she was the first METAL BENDER. She was the best earth bender he's ever encountered, and he would fuck up anyone that is willing to tell him he's delusional.

**4. Ideal Type**

Toph wasn't his ideal type of girl. She wasn't the tall type with a curvy body. She wasn't innocent and kind. She was the exact _opposite_. She was a head shorter than him, and she was skinny with barely any curves, butt, or chest. She was brash, cynical, and sarcastic—always bruising his large ego every chance she got. She rarely took a bath, proposing that earth benders like their "healthy coating of earth", and she ate she like she starved herself to death. It made Jet reconsider his feelings for her just a little bit. But whenever she smiled or laughed, he doesn't regret a thing.

**5. Flirt**

It irritated Jet to no end that Toph doesn't even care about him when he flirts with anyone besides her. "You can do whatever you want with them Hooks, but they won't satisfy you like I do," she would say, laughing. He hated to admit it, but she was absolutely right.

**6. Wrong**

Jet hates whenever Toph would prove him wrong about his opinions of her being a totally unattractive tomboy; his opinion of hers would fly out the windows when she enters the room wearing a floor-touching white petticoat dress, with long teal sleeves, a flower printed bodice, a long sash along the back, and a small tiara-like headband with pink and white flowers on it—discarding her usual green and pale yellow belted tunic and pants. Then she would act more lady-like and feminine, smiling and giggling to every male that greeted and complimented her at the diplomatic meeting taking place in Republic City. Toph Bei Fong was a very beautiful girl, he admitted begrudgingly.

**7. Woman**

When Toph grew up and discarded her baggy clothes for more fitting robes that classified her as a true Bei Fong, a sudden realization hit him before she knew it. Her once flat body had filled out and had every man turn their heads to get a good look at her. Then there was that time of the month when she would snap at him relentlessly, making him wonder if it was a good thing that she grew up or not.

**8. Jealousy**

Jet hated how he was the jealous one in the relationship. How he wanted to rip off any guy's heads that dared to look at _his_ Toph. He hated it even more that Toph knows of his possessiveness and still talk to guys who were interested in her more than a friendly way.

**9. Protect**

Jet always wanted to be the masculine one in the relationship. He wanted to be the one to protect the woman he loves. Toph, once again, proves that she can take care of herself without him having to be her hero to save the day. And when he was in trouble, _she_ was the one to get him out of it.

**10. Dominant**

In public, she would mock him and bring him down all of the time with just a single snide comment. Behind the scenes in their bedroom, Jet would be the only name she would be calling out _all night long_.

**11. Hands**

Jet pictured her hands to be calloused, rough, and dirty, and he was right. But when he held her hands in his own, he realized how small and nimble her hands were and how it fit in perfectly with his.

**12. Height**

Toph was hilariously short compared to him. Everytime he wanted to kiss her, he would have to bend down to perform the actions. There were also moments where Toph would surprise him by using her earth bending to boost up her height and take him by surprise.

**13. Gentle**

Toph was in no way gentle. She was hard and tough (living up to the own sound of name), pounding him to the ground with her dirt if she deemed it necessary. But when he comes home with an injury, she would do her best to clean up his wounds and bandage him, while insulting him with her soft voice and worried tone. He would tease her saying she actually cared about him, before she punched him in the shoulders 'lightly'.

**14. Kiss**

Jet's kissed a lot of girls in his life; most consisted of being short and simple—to put it in a few words for others to understand, it was boring. But when Toph kisses him, she keeps him on his toes. It's not cute and sweet; her kisses consist of her fighting for dominance, and it was very rough, fueled by lust. What happens after that, lead them to the bedroom most of the time.

**15. Child**

Jet never thought that he would ever be the father of Toph's baby. Of course he knew the consequences of having unprotected sex, and she was the only woman that he was really with, he just never expected her to get pregnant with _his_ baby. Damn you Jet sperms.

**16. Pregnancy**

Dealing with Toph for nine months while she was pregnant was different. She would make fun of him, and then the next moment, she would cry and tell him not to leave. Plus there were assassination attempts sent out against her. Knowing that she was weak and helpless, he finally got to do the job and protect her. Jet didn't know if he could handle it, but when he sees the baby girl that Toph gave birth to….For once in his life, he finally thought he did something right.

**17. Live**

There were moments when Jet wanted to give up on life and die. But when he remembers that Toph and his child Lin would always be at home waiting for him to come back, he has the will to live on and get up to go back home.

"You're home," Toph would say.

The only thing he would reply is, "It's good to be back." And he would pull her in a hug, taking in the smell of forest she carried around her.

"Hey Hooks."

"Yeah babe?" The older woman grinned slyly and whispered something into eight-year-old Lin's ear. The young girl nodded eagerly and stomped on the earth, lifting up her hands. The ground underneath Jet lifted up with him, and Lin swung her arms to the side, knocking him into the bush. Jet sputtered out a few leaves, gaping. "What was that for!"

"That was for not getting me some fire flakes before you left Republic City."

Lin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry daddy!"

"Wait a minute! I come home from a mission, and I get thrown aside by my own earth bending daughter for not bringing home fire flakes to my crazy wife?"

"Yep!" The two chirped, before rushing inside.

"Wonderful," Jet muttered, rolling his eyes. Yet he had a teasing smile on his face, as he followed after them swiftly.

Toph Bei Fong and Jet may never have said I love you once, and they may not have been the perfect couple that got married and _then_ have a baby. They started out as merely friends with benefits; they were there to satisfy each other's lust only. What started out as lust changed into love. In the end, Jet and Toph Bei Fong truly knew that they loved each other. Besides, if Toph didn't, she would have ripped off Jet's balls and left him with their child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah guys, I couldn't resist. I had this laying in my unfinished stories folder for almost a year. I had to do something with it, or it would keep on bothering me for a long time. Here's a random extra oneshot for the Jet/Toph shippers. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you did that!"

"Oh come on, Sparky. I could have done worse."

The servants cringed and hid behind the nicely crafted furniture as Zuko and Toph stomped—well Toph merely followed behind him wearing a shit-eating grin—past them. Everyone knew when to stay out of the current Fire Lord's path when he was angry. Especially if it was the strongest earth bender that ignited his anger to begin with. What was even worse was that she only fueled it even more with her snide remarks instead of agreeing with him and apologizing. It was known to everyone to always agree with anything Zuko said, lest you want to be fed to the dog-lions. _However_, the most important rule is to always avoid him when he was having a temper tantrum. _Always_. The last person that interrupted Zuko in the middle of his insult was almost burnt to crisp. If there was one thing that Zuko did not lose besides his honor, it was his short temper.

Zuko shouted, "You _barged_ in on me and Mai's—"

"Mai and I," she corrected.

"—private time!"

"In my defense, it wasn't actually private per say," Toph retorted, smirking. She wiggled her bare feet on the ground, feeling his body flushing hotter than before indicating that he was blushing out of embarrassment.

He glared at her with animosity. "You still had no right—"

Toph interrupted him, which caused everyone to scatter out of their perimeter, "Please Sparky. You two were in the _closet_. Either way, you were bound to be discovered. Just be glad it was me and not a random cleaning person of yours. What happened if word gets out that _Fire Lord Zuko_ is caught doing it in the closet with the noble woman Mai? You know how everyone would react to that news—her parents to be specific? I can just see_, feel,_ the loss of respect from everybody!" She noticed his silence and continued, "But it's not like I really saw anything important. In case you forgot, _I'm blind_."

Zuko then nodded, sighing deeply. "You're right Toph. I'm sorry I over reacted—"

"You pounded her pretty hard though. It must because of your position as the Fire Lord. Gotta play the dominate role in the relationship, am I right? Ha. I bet you secretly want Mai to dominate you. You just want her to straddle you and—"

"For a sixteen-year-old, you have a really foul mind," Zuko muttered, scowling. He tried shaking off the image of him and Mai that slowly formed into his head because of her and grunted in dismay at the tent forming from beneath. Adjusting his robe, he looked up to still see Toph grinning in a knowing manner. "Don't look at me like that!"

She shrugged, "Whatever you say, Sparky."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine. Princess. Girlie. Whatever." Striding past him carelessly, she ignored his sputtering and continued until she reached the courtyards of the palace where she found Jet sitting near a lake, feeding the turtle ducks out of boredom. "Tired of the Fire Nation already?" she asked, raising a brow in curiosity. "I'd expect you to kill at least one to five people here at least."

Jet tilted his head to the side to meet Toph's dull light green eyes and shifted his body to face her. "There's nothing to do, and I gave up on that type of life a long time ago," he replied briskly.

"Uh huh."

He rolled his eyes and chewed on the blade of wheat in his mouth, lips curling into a frown. "Fine. I still hate this nation, even if the war did end. But I don't want to cause a ruckus, _and_ I don't want to end up in jail or worse, be executed."

"There you go Hooks! Don't you feel better telling the entire truth now?" She joked, sitting next to him.

"_Like, totally_," Jet replied, doing a mock of girlish giggling.

"Stop that. You sound stupid!" Toph grinned, her laughter full of mirth. Jet smiled softly and treaded his long fingers through her dark hair carefully. A soft mewl escaped her mouth, and she moved closer into his lean body, laying her head in his lap.

He scowled playfully, "Hey bandit, are you taking advantage of me?"

"Hmm. I can't help it, you're too easy."

"Too easy?" Jet's fingers slowly traced itself down her head and to her cheeks, rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin in a circular motion. Toph was beginning to relax into his touch. Grinning, he suddenly pinched her cheeks apart and jumped back when she sprang off the ground in shock. "How's that for too easy?"

"**JET!**" Toph threw a boulder in his direction, and the older male hopped on it when it came near him, swinging onto the branch, hanging there.

"You missed, babe," he teasingly said, swinging back and forth on the tree branch. His legs dangled limply above the ground. "Are you going easy on me after we started dating?"

"Ha-ha," Toph remarked sarcastically, huffing. "You wish I went easy on you, Hooks."

"Does that mean you're actually becoming weaker?" Her eyebrows twitched in aggravation, and earth holding the tree began shaking violently. "WOAH! I was just kidding, babe! No need to get angry!" Jet exclaimed, laughing nervously. Toph stopped all of her actions and stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner.

"You're so stupid, Hooks! You can't beat me. I'm the Blind Bandit, and the greatest earth bender!"

_There she goes with her rant again, _Jet thought, rolling his eyes. He jumped off the tree, landing next to his girlfriend. He slid an arm around her waist casually and smirked, seeing Toph's pale cheeks redden in embarrassment. "If you don't let go in a two minutes, I will rip your arms off," she threatened.

"Awww! Come on babe!"

Toph punched him in the rib. "No."

"Tsk. You are definitely not cute."

"That's right. I'm just _fucking_ _adorable_."

"Of course."

Jet loved Toph Bei Fong.

"Hurry up before I abandon you, Hooks!"

Even if she was a cynical brat.

* * *

**Me: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
